Harry Potter and the Power of One
by Goku Power Potter
Summary: This is NOT a Pokemon fanfic.It's a Harry Potter fanfic.This is a fanfic that involves the Order of the Phoenix.Please read and review this fanfic.
1. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoeni...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:I don't own Harry Potter or the Dragon Ball Z techniques.I only own all the new spells and techniques.Please review this fanfic.I will make the chapters longer if I get more reviews because I will be motivated.Well,the stort must go on.The story will also get more positive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1-Unleash the Phoenix  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry blinked in pain as he sat down.The Dursly's had started to beat him after they found out Harry was a wizard.They had hit him once a year first but they steadly started to hit him more.Harry currently had 30 cuts,20 bruises,and 10 broken bones.He was also starving.He looked at his watch and counted,"TEN,NINE,EIGHT,SEVEN,SIX,FIVE,FOUR,THREE,TWO,ONE,  
ZERO".The same time as he said the last number Petunia's terrible bat like screech shouted,"Get your scum body down here this instance!".  
  
Harry heard her walking down the creaky stairs muttering some words that he started with a F,B,A,S,and N.Harry jumped out of his bed and opened the door gently so he didn't wake up Vernon who would be reallllllly grumpy if he was woken.He slowely walked down the stairs and stopped when he was half way down.He knew that the steps that were in front of him creaked really loud.He swung himself over the railing and landed on his feet with a small,"Thump".He had been doing that for the last few weeks to save time.  
  
He ran to the stove and flipped the pancakes while pouring drinks.He flipped the sizzeling pancakes onto the plates and slid the drinks to the plates.He felt like he had forgotten something.The Dursly's walked in and sat down acting like Harry was a rock.  
  
Harry was about to walk out of the room when Vernon shouted,"Boy,you have forgotten my drink just like your stinking mother and crazy father who were both ****ing *****s!".Harry turned arond so fast that he looked like he had a double."What did you say!",roared Harry.Harry had fianally reached his breaking point when Vernon had insulted his mom and dad."I said that your mother and father were-",said Vernon.  
  
He stopped talking when he saw what was happening.Harry's eyes were glowing a blinding white with a hint of red.A humongous phoenix shaped aura burst out of Harry's body.Tiny particles of energy appeared from the air around him and gathered into his cupped hands.The ground shacked as the immense power grew larger.Harry shouted,"Omega Giga Hyper Beam Blast!".A huge beam with a fire surrounding it shot out of Harry's hand with a boom and disappeared into the sky destroying the house.A second later small energy beams rained down on the Dursly's injureing them but not killing them like the big beam would of.  
  
Harry catched the falling trunk and broomstick.He held them in one hand and jumped up to a very high altitude.The phoenix aura plaped it's mighty wings and flew to the horizen line.Harry blinked and suddenly realized he was at the Weasly's house.He also realized since his aura was made from pure light and hope so he was traveling at the speed of light.  
  
Harry saw Pro.Dumbledore,all the Weasly's,and about 50 other people.Harry let the feeling of anger leave him and fell to the ground like a shooting star and landed straight into Sirius's strong arms.He was weak from useing so much energy so his body fainted to preserve his energy.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around,fifty-nine eyes were stareing at him in worry."Are you okay Harry?",asked Mrs.Weasly in a motherly voice."Yes,did anyone get the number of that rocket",said Harry."What's a rocket?",asked Mr.Weasly in exictment.Without waiting for an reply he said,"Is it those huge things that make a loud sound when they lift up and pour smoke and disappear into the sky"."Yes",replied Harry.  
  
"Harry,we think you should come to Hogwarts where you will be safer",said Pro.Dumbledore."Ok",said Harry."Goodbye everyone",said Harry as he disappeared with Pro.Dumbledore.Harry opened his eyes and looked around,they were disappearing into a white place then reappeared in Hogwarts.Then suddenly with a pop all the 50 people appeared ."Follow me Harry",said Pro.Dumbledore.Harry followed Pro.Dumbledore to his office."He then waited for a while in front of the gargoyle."DNA confirmed",said a magical detector.Seeing Harry's confused look Pro.Dumbledore said,"We decided that the password thing was to risky".Harry followed Pro.Dumbldore into his office.Pro.Dumbledore walked up to a bookshelf and said,"I am Albus Dumbledore".Harry said,"I am Harry Potter".The stone wall opened with a slow screech and was really dusty.  
  
Harry followed Pro.Dumbledore to a huge,totally white round room with each of the 50 people standing in smal circles that followed the round chamber."Harry,this,is,the,Order,of,the,Phoenix,it,was,founded,by,Merlin, himself,he,made,sure,that,someone,who,can,create,a,phoenix,aura,that,will, be,huge,and,will,be,very,powerful.The,child,will,be,able,to,stop,the,evil,that,is, coming,with,power,fear,and tireness",said each person in the room not including Harry."So Harry,do you agree to be a Phoenix?",asked Pro.Dumbledore."Yes,I do agree",said Harry.Pro.Dumbledore led him to the middle of the room.  
  
Pro.Dumbledore then took walked up to his circle.Then suddenly without any warning words started flowing out of Harry's mouth,"I Harry Potter agree to all the terms and dangers of being a phoenix.I am the PHOENIX,the one that will destroy darkness".The others said in unison,"We the Phoenixs agree to take Harry Potter in,to help him as a leader to destroy the dark side".A rainbow colored wall appeared all around Harry.All the other peoples wand tips begin glowing.They suddenly blasted thin white beams straight up.The beams then traveled on curved cracks to the middle of the ceiling.There was a long metal pole that had exactly 51 holes at it's base.The energy was combined and let loose in a light beam.The beam hit Harry straight on his scar.The white beams then burst out of Harry and hit the other people."Why do I feel so,so powerful like I have a peice of everybody's power,and why do I feel like all these people are my family?",asked Harry."Because you do have everybody's power and are connected to all these people",said Pro.Dumbledore  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:Please review this fanfic.I hoped you liked it.Remember,the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be and the longer stories will appear.Well good night or good morning or good afternoon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~What's going to happen in the next fanfic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Harry,you have to go on a mission,the most dangerous mission I've ever sent anyone to do...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoeni...

Harry Power and the Order of the Phoenix  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:I would like to thank Lily KittyKat,Malena,Katy713,vmr,donja carrol,and Van the Flamer for reviewing.If you reviewed this fanfic and didn't find your name then I sent it in to Fanfiction.Net before you reviewed.Please read and review this fanfic and remember what I said in Chapter 1.I'll make it longer.Well,the fanfic must go on.Dreams and letters will be written in Itlic form.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2-The Mission,Dueling Club,and The Dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I am",said Harry in shock."Yeah",said Sirius in a carefree voice."Now,we have to talk about other things",said Pro.Dumbledore."Harry I know you just joined but",said Sirius as he was cut off."Harry,you have to go on a mission,the most dangerous mission I've ever sent anyone to do.You will be given healing,power,unseeable,fly,change,enlarge,fire,ice,plant,time travel,and element potions.Use the power,enlarge,healing,fly,travel,and element potions only in severe cases.The mission is to go back in time,go into your baby body and save Lily and James while still getting the lightning bolt scar.",said Pro.Dumbledore."Are you up to it?",asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes,I'm going to save my parents",said Harry."Here",said Pro.Dumbledore holding a large bag full of potions."Get ready to go back in time",said Sirius.He directed Harry to a clock drawing in the middle of the room."Goodluck",said Pro.Dumbledore as he pushed Harry to the middle.When Hary put his feet on the middle of the clock it started to spin.It spun faster and faster until in spun back in time.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around.He was in a nice looking house.He also noticed that he seemed to be lower and smaller.He saw a woman with red hair makeing a soup.She suddenly stopped and tickled Harry.Suddenly a man that looked like the twin of Harry walked into the room."How are you doing mate?",asked James.Harry couldn't take it anymore.He jumped off the chair and with wobbly steps hugged James's and Lily's."You walked Harry!",shouted Lily with happiness."Mommy,Daddy!",shouted Harry not careing that h was talking like a baby."What's all this shouting?",said Sirius walking in."Sirius!",shouted Harry as he raced to Sirius and hugged his legs."Well I'll be",said Sirius.Then as soon as Remus walked in Harry hugged his legs.  
  
When Wormtail walked in Harry didn't hug him.He did much more.Harry was known for his calmness but when you got him angry he was really angry."What the!"shouted Wrmtail as his hair fell out.Then a bucket of water apeared with a pop and doused him.Then a bottle of a truth potion appeared and went down Wormtail's throat.The potion was a special potion.The person would spill out all his secrets without even being asked."I joined Voldemort because of James Potter who stole Lily away from me.Voldemort will come tonight and destroy you",said Wormtail."One second,Harry are you from the future?",asked Remus.Harry nodded.  
  
Then suddenly the door burst open.A Aveda Keveda Spell zoomed into the room.Harry jumped in front of the spell when it was about to hit his parents and their frends.The power of the spell unleashed his power.A golden barrier hit the spel with the same power.The spells battled like titans in the air.Harry's power finally defeated Vodemort's Aveda Kevada Curse makeing the Aveda Keveda split into small beams.One of the small beams hit Harry in the head making the legendary lightning bolt scar.Harry opened his bag and took out all the Healing Potions,Power Potions,and the Time Travel Potion.He gave James and Lily some leaving himself some."Here Harry",sid Lily as she put all the Power and Healing Potions into bottles.After Harry had drank the last bottle they drank the Time Travel Potion.With a blinding flash of light they disappeared from that time to another time.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find the proud faces of everyone looking at him.He made sure he was back to his own body."I'm proud of you Harry",said Lily and James in unison."Well,you must be go to your classes",said Lily sternly.Harry ran out of the room and out into the corridor.He looked at his sceduale and saw that he had Dueling Class first.He ran to it and entered it.He found that everyone was there and to his disliking Pro.Snape was the teacher."Harry Potter,100",said Pro.Snape as he was cut off."Mission,Order of the Phoenix,Lily and Prongs saved,Padfoot freed",said Harry."Oh,take a seat Harry",said Pro.Snape kindly because he hd to respect Phoenix or it was bedtime for him.  
  
Harry took a seat at the very front and looked around.The room looked like a martial arts training area."Today we will be dueling the other house,oh Harry please don't use the Order of the Phoenix in this class",said Pro.Snape.After that everyone stared at him like he was Merlin. "This year unlike all the other years we will be learning complicated spells.Like the Patronus Spell which wards off evil spirits or bodies ",said Pro.Snape.Then suddenly with a snap he realized he had been kind to Harry."We will be practiceing the spells on Shape-Shifters,evil spirits that can change into evil creatures",said Pro.Snape."You think of a happy memory and shout Expecto Patronum,to make it even stronger and bigger you shout Expecto Largous Patronus.I don't even expect any of you to do a weak Patronus today",said Pro.Snape with a smirk as a garden snake burst out of his wand."Potter,come to front of the room and try the Patronus Spell.I don't even think you'll make a spark",said Pro.Snape.  
  
Harry almost laughed as he imagined the shocked look on Pro.Snape's face when he did it perfectly.He walked to the front of the room and stood right in front of Snape."Expecto Largous Patronus",while thinking of how happy he was when he finally had parents.A huge stag burst out of Harry's wand and looked around.Harry walked up to it and whispered something into it's ear.It's eyes glowed with mischief as it ran straight to Pro.Snape who still had a amazed look on his face and jumped hitting Pro.Snape's hair with a clunk.  
  
The whole class laughed as grease and slime poured fom Pro.Snapes hair."I guess I finally have a reason for calling him a slimeball and greasy haired git",said Ron.With those few words the class laughed harder.Harry walked up to Pro.Snape trying to keep a straight face and touched Pro.Snapes hair."Clean",said Harry.That was all the class could take,they fell off their chairs laughing with tears in their eyes."That was a classic Harry",said Fred as he appeared in the class.George walked up to Harry and said in a dramatic voice,"The children grow up so fast into pranksters who do great pranks,you Harry will have to the prankster when we,we go"."Stop it",said Hermoine who was hicupping."Ok,let's go,this place is starting to stink",said Harry as he walked out of the room.Harry walked to Pro.Dumbledore's office and waited.After a while the gargoyle stepped aside.Harry walked into the Order of the Phoenix room and looked for his mom and dad in the rapidly moving crowd."Harry!",shouted a person.Harry turned around to find James and Lily at the other end of the room.After much pushing and shoving he made finally got to them."Oh Harry I'm so proud of you",said Lily as she hugged him."I'm impressed mate",said James as he shook Harry's hand."James,Lily,would you like to be the Defense Against Dark Arts Professors?",asked Pro.Dumbledore appearing from the crowd."Yes,we would like to be the Defense Against Dark Arts Professors.Then as quick as lightning Pro.Dumbledore disappeared into the crowd.He then walked to the front of the room and said,"PLEASE BE A LITTLE LESS NOISIER",.As soon as he said that the room fell silent.  
  
"Today I will be telling you you're posts.Group 1 is going to the Hogwarts Entrance.Group 2 is going to patrol the border between the Forbidden Forest.Group 3 is going to split up and go to every active classroom and gaurd it.Group 4 is going to check all of Hogwarts to make sure that no one or nothing evil is in Hogwarts.Group 5 will be riding newly built and the fastest broomsticks Fire Bolt Phoenixs.Harry you will do all the posts and jobs.But just in case everyone not including Group 5 and Harry will be presented with a Fire Bolt",said Pro.Dumbledore.He waved his wand and with a blast of air Fire Bolts and Fire Bolt Phoenixs flew to their owner.A very sleek looking broom flew into Harry's grasp.Harry looked at it,it had his name spelled in gold letters at the very front.He decided to give Ron his Fire Bolt."Goodnight and happy dreams",said Pro.Dumbledore  
  
.Harry wasn't going to have happy dreams at all.Harry walked down the corridor with James and Lily.James was going to sleep on Harry's bed as Prongs.Lily was going to sleep with Prongs and Harry.Pro.Dumbledore had made his bed larger then it looked on the outside.Now it looked like a palace.Harry led his mom and dad to the Fat Lady and said,"Fiddle Sticks".The picture moved aside to reveal a tightly packd common room.Harry took his wand out of his pocket and whispered,"Magnifies"."TESTING,TESTING.I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT I WENT BACK IN THE FUTURE AND SAVED MY PARENTS.THEY WILL BE SLEEPING IN MY BED WHICH IS MUCH LARGER ON THE INSIDE",said Harry.  
  
"Harry",said Pro.McGonagall as she appeared from the buzzing crowd."Yes Pro.McSnogingall",said Harry in a innocent voice.The whole common room rang with laughter when Harry said that."Harry my good old son I see I passed on my genes to you",said James who was still ringing with laughter."Potter,the stunt you pulled on Pro.Snape and the name you called me will earn 3 weeks of detention",said Pro.McGonagall."Now,follow to to my office",said Pro.McGonagall as she briskly walked out of the room.Harry ran after her.He followed her to her office playing around with things they passed.He was suprised to see that they were at Pro.McGonagall's office so quickly.  
  
He was about to enter the room when suddenly his head hit the wall the seperated the room."Oh",said Harry as he fell backwords.He quickly got up and brushed himself off.He thought he had just been imagining himself growing tall but now he new he had gotten taller.He walked into the room to find the amused face of Pro.McGonagall stareing at him."Sit down Harry",said Pro.McGonagall.Harry sat down in a very cold chair."Harry,do you accept the position of the your house's Quiddich Captin?",asked Pro.McGonagall."Yes,I do.Is it okay if I give my Fire Bolt to Ron?",asked Harry."Yes you can",said Pro.McGonagall."Now,we will be training you at 6:00 in the morning.You not only will learn how to use magic without a wand but you will also learn how to control energy and you will be trained in all the muggle and magic martial arts.",said Pro.McGonagall.She then pushed Harry out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Harry walked down the corridor and to the Griffinder common room.He walked up the stairs as soon as he got into the common room because it was 10:30.He opened the curtins of his bed and gasped.In front of him stood a humongus room with 3 stair ways in the middle leading to Lily,James,and James room.There was also a large kitchen there and a living room with a wizard tv and other decorative things in it."Mom,Dad,I'm going to bed!",called Harry."Don't you want to eat anything?",asked Lily."No",said Harry."Welllll,goodnight Harry",said James and Lily in unison.Harry walked up the stairs that had Harry carved into it and walked into his bedroom.The bedroom was decorated with gold and red things that glittered like sparks from Harry's wand.There was a red light attached to the ceiling.There were comfortable looking couches all over the room and finally the room was huge.Harry saw a humongus bed in the middle of the room.He walked over to it and laid down on it.It ws so comfortable that he immediately fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~  
_ Harry opened his eyes and looked around.He was in a round chamber that looked dusty and smelled musky.He saw Voldemort sitting in a large stone chair that had large,small,and medium serpents cared all over it.The serpents' eyes were replaced by large,red glittering gems.Voldemort said,"We will attack Hogwarts at exactly 12:00 in the night.Wormtail,have you captured our secret weapon with the group of 1,000 Death Eaters I gave you?",asked Volemort in a hissing voice."Yes master,we have put a Invisibilty Spell on it and it's cage",said Wormtail in a squeaky voice."Good,ah it's 11:55",said Voldemort evilly.   
~~~~~~~~  
_Harry's eyes snapped open.There was sweat dripping from his body.He couldn't find his wand.He looked at his magical watch,the time was 11:58.Harry suddenly remembered when he had done magic without his wand.He said,"Teleportis Hogwartoury Albus Dumbledor's Officert".A blinding flash suddenly came out of his hand causing Harry to blink.When he opened his eyes agian he was face to face with a very suprised Pro.Dumbledore."Pro.Dumbledore,Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts at 12:00!",shouted Harry.Then suddenly a window opened and a person of Group 5 came in."Pro.Dumbledore,about 4,000 or so Death Eaters are approaching Hogwarts at a rapid pace,and judging by the looks of it Voldemort is there",said the man.As if it was perfectly planned the castle shuddered at that very moment.Pro.Dumbledore raised his wand and shouted,"Phoenix!".Then suddenly men in gold robes appeared out of thin air.A steady stream appeared for the next 10 minutes."These people Harry are a quarter of the good-side people who are highly trained wizards,these are only 4,000 out of 160,000",said Pro.Dumbledore.He suddenly used the Explosion Spell to make a path to the Great Hall."Harry will be leading this army!",shouted Pro.Dumbledore.Everyone nodded their heads in a yes because of Harry's immense power he would be a good leader and because they trusted Pro.Dumbledore.Harry walked up to the doors of the Great hall and whispered,"Explosois Outwardio".The door exploded outwards injureing the enemeys.After all the dust particles had settled down Harry saw what was at the very front of Voldemort's army.It radiated pure evilness.It had a dragons mouth with a troll's hands,a basilisk's fangs,and a Bogart for atail.The creature changed it's tail into a giant club which it held.Then it jumped at him at full speed with blood red eyes.It was about to tear him into peices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What's going to happen in the next capter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!",shouted a giant figure as he jumped in front of the creatures way.The giant figure was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes:So,did you like it? Please review this fanfic and I hope it's bigger then Chapter 1. I appreciate the reviews I got for the last chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
